


hungry for strays, hungry for life

by killsometime



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gaksital AU, M/M, Rope Bondage, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/pseuds/killsometime
Summary: Jaebeom will do whatever it takes to free Korea from the Imperial Army, and that includes killing Colonel Daiju's son.





	hungry for strays, hungry for life

**Author's Note:**

> INITIAL PROMPT - It's the 1930's, and Korea is under Japanese rule. Park Jinyoung, the privileged son of a government official, finds himself the target of one Im Jaebum, a shrewd and alluring freedom fighter who'll do whatever, or whoever it takes to bring down the Empire. 
> 
> As a preface, I've never written JJP before -- I selected this for bottom!JB and the historical prompt. I hope it does their pairing justice. I did a lot of research on the time, and it is relatively historically accurate. So it's kind of more of a historical AU than a Gaksital AU. I hope the original prompter doesn't mind terribly :) I also took the kinky shit likes to perhaps something more than the initial prompter wanted so... 
> 
> Please please heed tags. Please. I've tagged as dub-con because I can see how it could be seen as such, even though I didn't write it as dub-con.
> 
> Title from "Vanished" by Crystal Castles. I listened to Fantasy by Dye and Crystal Castles on repeat while writing this so... if you want mood music.

It's just past noon when Jaebeom slips over the back fence of the Daiju household. The backyard is abandoned, just like Youngjae had told him it would be.

Jaebeom creeps to the side of the house over the winter-dead grass, keeping an eye on the windows to make sure that no one can see him. Even though Kiroshi's father, Colonel Yoshihito is out, the house is full of servants, so Jaebeom has to be careful.

He scales up the lattice on the side of the house, and fumbles the window open. He hoists himself up and pushes his way in. His pant leg catches briefly on the latch of the window but he shakes it free and enters Kiroshi's bedroom.

The lights are off and the pale winter sun just barely casts enough light to render the room visible. Jaebeom closes the window and re-latches it. He takes another step into the room. If he would've known even a year prior that he'd be breaking into the bedroom of Colonel Daiju's son to kill him, he would've laughed.

But the independence movement has grown bolder, just as Japanese control over Korea has grown firmer.

The Japanese went from tearing down Korean signs to beating up shop owners for not complying with the rules ensuring only Japanese will be written and spoken. They started taking away Korean girls to work in factories, or to live with the soldiers and do unspeakable things. They started enforcing a strict curfew. Food rations dwindled. Anyone could be beaten or killed just for even looking at a Japanese soldier the wrong way. And it became clear that this was entirely arbitrary.

Now Jaebeom finds himself more desperate than ever to fight for Korea's freedom. More desperate than ever to rid his country of the parasites that have caused so much despair.

Just a year ago he was working in a butcher's shop. But then his father was killed, and Jaebeom knew that he had to do something. Everyone had heard the rumours of people working to sabotage the Japanese. And there were the pamphlets that would appear on the streets in the middle of the night sharing the atrocities of the Imperial Army. The blown up army trucks, and sabotaged supplies destined for Japan.

If Korea wasn't going to be complacent, neither was Jaebeom.

He'd followed the whispers, followed the rumours, and wound up talking to the mailman who knew the farmer who knew the owner of an inn. And then Jaebeom found himself at the centre of a complex web of men and women fighting for a free Korea. The web spread farther than he could've imagined -- subterfuge on every level from passive resistance to active resistance.

But no one was quite brave enough to sneak into the home of a Japanese Colonel, and kill his son. Jaebeom supposes he's that kind of a crazy bastard.

And here he is. He takes a moment to scan the room. It's luxurious -- there are stacks of Japanese books on the shelves, and the panelling and simple decorations look expensive.

The only obvious personal decoration is a framed photograph of a woman. Jaebeom pauses and looks at her. It's a pretty young woman dressed in Japanese clothes, smiling at the camera and clasping her hands together. He wonders who she is to Kiroshi. His wife maybe? Jaebeom doesn't know anything about Kiroshi really. Nor does he want to. Kiroshi Daiju is a traitor.

He'd never known Kiroshi personally, even though they're around the same age -- Kiroshi went to school in Japan as a boy before returning to Korea. Jaebeom had of course been forced to stay in Korea. The Japanese would never let a dirty Korean into their schools.

He only knows loosely what Kiroshi looks like based on a description that Youngjae gave him. He knows that Kiroshi is the youngest of three children, that he has two older sisters. Jaebeom's mouth tightens at the thought. Kiroshi's two sisters have no threat of being taken away to Japan. Not like the girls Jaebeom knows. Not Mina who works in her mother's inn, or Chaeyoung who works in the button factory.

Jaebeom sits down on the desk, ignoring the papers covering the surface, and makes himself comfortable. He knows that Kiroshi will be home soon. Jaebeom has waited this long. He can wait a few more minutes.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when suddenly he can hear footsteps down the hallway. They aren't servants because Youngjae had made sure that Jaebeom wouldn't have anyone walk in.

Jaebeom's heartrate increases. A hand comes up to touch the knife he has stowed in his pocket.

The sound of footsteps grows louder. The door slides open and a man around Jaebeom's age comes though, holding a teapot. Kiroshi Daiju.

There's just enough sunlight to show that Kiroshi's hair is cropped short like all the soldiers that patrol the town. It makes his ears appear larger than they are. He doesn't look like a military man though. He looks like a pretty boy: all plump lips and heavy eyebrows. If he were in lipstick, he'd make a striking woman, Jaebeom thinks wryly. He takes the knife out of his pocket.

Kiroshi sets the teapot down, and turns a light on. And then he notices Jaebeom sitting on the desk. Jaebeom doesn't react. Kiroshi startles.

"Who are you?" Kiroshi asks in Japanese, hands gripping the table he's just set the teapot down on.

"Someone who hates you." Jaebeom spits out, and quickly moves behind Kiroshi, his hand holding the knife flying up to Kiroshi's neck. He can feel a gulping motion travel through Kiroshi's body.

"My father isn't home." Kiroshi says.

"I didn't come for him. I came for you."

"I haven't done anything."

"You're a traitor." Jaebeom says, in Korean this time. Kiroshi stiffens almost imperceptibly, and then relaxes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kiroshi replies, also in Korean. His Korean is slurred around the edges, as if his tongue doesn't quite remember how to form those sounds.

"You're a traitor and your master feeds you well." Jaebeom says, curling his upper lip into a sneer. "Meanwhile everyone else is starving."

"They're not." Kiroshi says. "The rations allow enough for everyone to eat."

"You really believe that?" Jaebeom asks and laughs.

"I know that's the truth."

"Then you're even more foolish than I thought." Jaebeom says, and presses the knife closer to Kiroshi's throat.

"Killing me makes you a fool." Kiroshi says. Jaebeom laughs again.

"Not at all. It makes me a martyr. Because I hear you have a Korean mother. You're a bastard."

"So what?" Kiroshi says, turning his head to snap at Jaebeom. "So what if my birth mother was Korean?"

"You're a traitor." Jaebeom spits out. "You're disgusting. That's what it means." He presses the knife hard enough that it could draw blood, and then lightens his touch. His eye goes to the photograph of the woman again. "And who's this?" Jaebeom asks, holding up the framed photograph. Kiroshi's face goes cold.

"Leave her out of it."

"Why should I? She's involved with you. So now she's involved with me."

"Please!" Kiroshi says. "Please leave her out of it." He seems almost as if he's begging to Jaebeom. Finally, Jaebeom thinks. Finally, Kiroshi understands just a fraction of what it's like to experience fear.

"No."

"You're going to die Kiroshi. And then everyone you love is going to die." Jaebeom says coolly.

"Jinyoung." Kiroshi says abruptly. "Jinyoung is my birth name. The name my mother gave me."

"It doesn't count if nobody calls you that name." Jaebeom retorts bitterly.

"You do now." Kiroshi-or-Jinyoung says.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Why should I call you that?" Jaebeom asks. "I'm here to kill you."

"It doesn't seem fair that you know my given name and my birth name, but I don't know anything about you." Jinyoung says. It's as if revealing his Korean name has made him more comfortable with Jaebeom.

"Hmm." Jaebeom says. "Too bad."

"I don't even get a clue?"

"No." Jaebeom replies. "Not my fault you don't pay any attention to anything around here."

"I do." Jinyoung says unconvincingly.

"It must be hard to when you're so focused on kissing up to the Japanese." Jaebeom spits out.

"So what?" Jinyoung says. "I didn't ask to be born into this family."

"Tell me you're just making the best of the situation and I'll beat you up." Jaebeom says.

"What else can I do?"

"Anything!" Jaebeom bursts out, feeling his limbs shake. "How can you just stand by and let things happen to Koreans! Your mother was Korean!"

Jinyoung doesn't say anything. He tugs away Jaebeom's arm enough to turn around and face him. They're close now -- close enough for Jaebeom to see each individual eyebrow hair. He's still holding the knife, but his hold has slackened.

Jinyoung is staring at him intensely. And Jaebeom is staring right back. He can see determination on Jinyoung's face, something that makes him look more handsome. His features are strong, but symmetrical. He has the kind of face that Jaebeom wishes he could have.

"Your mother is Korean and here you are trying to kill a Korean." Jinyoung says softly. "A shame."

And Jinyoung kisses him fiercely on the mouth. In reality, it isn't a kiss as much as its lips touching each other, Jaebeom thinks. Jaebeom has never kissed a man before. They're the same height, and it feels a little odd to be kissing someone of the same rough height and build. Jinyoung certainly doesn't kiss like any of the girls Jaebeom has ever kissed.

Jinyoung kisses demandingly. He kisses like he doesn't want Jaebeom to think of anything else. And Jaebeom finds it harder and harder to think of anything but Jinyoung when Jinyoung's stubble scrapes his cheeks and his strong arms are holding Jaebeom in place. Jaebeom drops his knife on the ground and yanks Jinyoung in closer, shifting Jinyoung's hold on him.

Jaebeom grazes his teeth against Jinyoung's lips, hoping to draw blood. In response, Jinyoung's hand comes up on the back of his neck, bringing him closer.

Then Jinyoung's tongue is inside Jaebeom's mouth, and Jaebeom hasn't been kissed this thoroughly ever.

He feels like he's being taken advantage. He is. Jinyoung is taking advantage of him. He came here to kill Jinyoung, and here he is being kissed by the person he was supposed to kill.

Jinyoung walks them backwards, and Jaebeom finds himself up against a wall. Jinyoung lifts up Jaebeom's hands to either side of his head and holds them there.

Their hips slot together. Jinyoung is hard, Jaebeom realizes with a shock. He can feel the hard line of Jinyoung against his hip. He shoves Jinyoung off and pushes off the wall, trying to make himself look larger.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jinyoung asks, cocking his head to the side. "Isn't this what you're here for?"

"Does your father know you do this?" Jaebeom asks. "Know you like to touch men? That you're a pervert? I wonder what he'd think."

"You don't know him. Don't pretend that you do." Jinyoung hisses, finally finally responding to Jaebeom's antagonism.

"But I don't think he'd like if everyone knew that you kiss boys. That you touch them-"

"Be quiet!" Jinyoung interrupts as a command, and grips Jaebeom's face in his hands, fingers squeezed tight around Jaebeom's chin. His thumbs are gripping Jaebeom's neck. Jaebeom can feel his pulse against Jinyoung's fingers.

For a moment, Jaebeom wonders if Jinyoung will kill him. All he'd have to do is lower his fingers and squeeze.

"Who's going to believe you?" Jinyoung asks. "I'm Kiroshi Daiju, and you're nobody."

"Am I though?" Jaebeom asks. "Maybe I'm not, but what about the rest of people like me? Everyone else fighting for a free Korea?" That gets the reaction he's looking for. Jinyoung's face tightens and he squeezes Jaebeom's chin harder.

"There's more of you?"

"You didn't know?" Jaebeom asks, purposely taunting Jinyoung now. "We're everywhere."

"You are not."

"This isn't going to last forever." Jinyoung says through gritted teeth. "Don't be stupid."

Their faces are an inch apart, Jaebeom realizes. Jinyoung is breathing heavily, and Jaebeom's heart is pounding. Jinyoung's hands are wrapped around Jaebeom's neck.

"We're going to win." He whispers. Jinyoung doesn't say anything. He lowers his hands to Jaebeom's shoulders. "What-"

"Let me." Jinyoung says, interrupting Jaebeom before he can say anything else. Jaebeom is confused.

"Let you what?" He asks.

"Let me do this." Jinyoung clarifies, and takes a hand off Jaebeom's shoulder to splay it across Jaebeom's lower stomach. Jaebeom feels his abdominal muscles tense at the touch. Jinyoung's hand is warm enough that Jaebeom can feel the heat through his two layers of clothing. Something slithers down Jaebeom's spine, something like interest.

"Don't touch me." Jaebeom says, but he doesn't do anything to remove Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung lowers his second hand and unbuttons the first button of Jaebeom's shirt. Jaebeom sucks in a breath. "I said not to touch me."

"I know you did." Jinyoung says, unbuttoning another button.

Jaebeom lets Jinyoung unbutton every button.

"Don't touch me."

"No." Jinyoung says, and carefully takes off Jaebeom's shirt, and unbuckles Jaebeom's belt. Jaebeom realizes that his cock is growing hard. And Jinyoung knows it.

Then Jinyoung strips off Jaebeom's undershirt, leaving him in just his pants and underwear, and Jaebeom sees Jinyoung take in the bruises and scars on his chest. There's no doubt that Jinyoung knows where they're from. Jaebeom doesn't know anyone that hasn't been beaten by the Imperial Army.

Jinyoung's eyes rake up and down his body. Jaebeom feels the strange sensation of anticipation. He's never had a man look at him like this.

"You get these muscles from sneaking around to kill people?" Jinyoung asks.

"So what if I do?"

"Oh? You fuck everyone you want to kill?" Jinyoung asks, the crude words sounding foreign.

"So what if I do?" Jaebeom repeats, even if it's a lie. Jinyoung snorts, and Jaebeom realizes what Jinyoung has just said. Is that where they're going? He's never slept with a man before. He's never slept with a traitor.

"Don't lie to me." Jinyoung says, taking the opportunity to lightly trail his fingers over Jaebeom's chest and stomach. His hands leave goosebumps in their wake.

"I'm not ly-lying." Jaebeom says, but his stutter reveals the truth. Jinyoung's fingers are making it difficult to speak. Jinyoung pushes him down onto the bed. It's becoming clear to Jaebeom that he isn't going to be the one fucking Jinyoung.

"Stay." Jinyoung says to Jaebeom, and reaches over to a drawer in his dresser. Jaebeom's heart is thumping in his chest and he can't decide if it's in fear or anticipation.

Jinyoung pulls out two coils of rough rope from the drawer, the kind for animals. Jaebeom's leg twitches involuntarily. Then Jinyoung reaches in again and pulls out a small vial. Jaebeom decides that it's fear he's feeling.

Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung uncoils the rope, and he knows what's going to happen next. He could move. He could shove Jinyoung off of him, and get away. He could pick up his knife where it's fallen on the ground and slice Jinyoung's neck like he came here to do.

Instead, he lies on the bed and lets Jinyoung tie each of his arms to a bedpost. Left and right. There's enough space that there's a slight strain on his shoulders, but it isn't torturous. Jaebeom wonders who else Jinyoung has had tied to his bed.

"Hmm. These broad shoulders are good for something." Jinyoung mutters, and finishes the knots. They aren't tight enough to cut off his circulation, but they're are snug enough that Jaebeom will have marks on his wrists -- a lingering reminder of what's to happen.

"Does your girl know about this?" Jaebeom asks, cocking his head to the side.

"She never has to." Jinyoung answers, and leans down to suckle on Jaebeom's nipple. Jaebeom has never had someone do this to him. Jinyoung alternates between scraping his teeth over Jaebeom's nipples, and then sucking softly. And somewhere between the heat and the soft pain, Jaebeom can't help but feel pleasure.

He gasps and arches into Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung pulls off immediately, and moves so that he's hovering over Jaebeom. Jaebeom squirms, but his arms are bound.

"This isn't for you." He says, almost cruelly. Jaebeom's dick throbs in his pants. Jinyoung's eyes are dark, glittering above him in the dim room.

Jinyoung scrapes his teeth over Jaebeom's nipples again, but this time it hurts. Jaebeom yelps, but Jinyoung just keeps tracing over the sensitive spots again and again. Jaebeom wonders if Jinyoung is drawing blood. Then he wonders if it matters.

Jinyoung pulls off again, and stares down at Jaebeom. His breaths feel heavy, as if the air between them is too thick.

"These can come off now." Jinyoung says, and roughly rucks Jaebeom's pants and underwear down to his feet. Jinyoung pauses to survey Jaebeom. Jaebeom can only imagine what a sight he makes -- tied up and naked for Jinyoung's use. His cock is unmistakably hard.

"Look at you." Jinyoung drawls. "Did that really get you hard?"

"Don't touch me." Jaebeom insists, but it's futile.

He watches Jinyoung pour something from the vial onto his fingers, and then sit on the bed, past Jaebeom's waist.

At first, it looks as if Jinyoung is going to touch his cock, but he doesn't. Jaebeom gasps as one of Jinyoung's fingers touches his rim.

The substance on Jinyoung's fingers is cold and slippery, Jaebeom feels some of it drip down his ass crack. The finger slips inside him. Jaebeom winces. It doesn't feel good. But Jinyoung ignores his soft sounds of pain and keeps pushing his finger deeper inside. Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung's knuckle inside him, and then the joint of his finger. His whole finger is inside Jaebeom. Jaebeom tries to squirm, but Jinyoung tugs Jaebeom's leg back into place.

Jinyoung fingers him slowly, thrusting slowly in and out, in and out. Then Jaebeom feels another finger at his rim.

"No!" He says, but Jinyoung pushes it inside, right to the knuckle this time. Jaebeom breathes through the discomfort. Then there's a third finger, and Jaebeom is almost accustomed to the feeling. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it still feels odd to have Jinyoung's fingers inside him. It feels cold, impersonal, more than anything.

"You're pretty. You're even prettier like this." Jinyoung says darkly. "Maybe I should keep you around."

"You'd want that hmm?" Jaebeom asks. "Fuck me whenever you want like a whore?"

For that comment, Jinyoung spreads his fingers wider inside Jaebeom and Jaebeom holds back a groan of pain.

After a moment longer though, Jinyoung pulls his fingers out, and the squelching noise disgusts Jaebeom.

Jinyoung's hand comes up to stroke Jaebeom's cock, tugging it into full hardness. For all his discomfort before, it didn't seem to get rid of Jaebeom's hard cock.

"Please." Jaebeom gasps out as Jinyoung's fingers stroke deliciously. Jinyoung's other hand comes up and squeezes at Jaebeom's balls, then slides up the base of his cock. "No!"

Jinyoung's hand on the base of his cock means that Jaebeom can't come yet. Jinyoung is stopping him.

"You don't get to come until I do." Jinyoung says, and even though his grip is firm he doesn't seem malicious.

"But-"

"No." Jinyoung interrupts firmly. Jaebeom huffs out a breath.

Jinyoung strips off his shirt, revealing a lean chest with a neat line of hair leading down into his pants. Jaebeom follows it with his eyes.

"Dirty." Jinyoung says. "Stop staring." Jaebeom averts his eyes. "Don't you dare." It seems to be a theme -- them saying the opposite of what they mean.

Jinyoung undoes his belt. For a moment, he holds it up.

"Are you going to hit me?" Jaebeom says, voice raspy. The image of Jinyoung whipping him passes through his mind. He's already been whipped before on the back by a Japanese soldier for stealing food. What difference would it make for Jinyoung to do it to him?

"Do you want me to?" Jinyoung asks.

"Not really." Jaebeom says.

"Another time then." Jinyoung says, and leans down to kiss Jaebeom messily. Jaebeom resists for a moment, and then lets Jinyoung kiss him. There will never be another time.

Jinyoung's cock is pressing insistently against Jaebeom's thigh through his underpants, and Jaebeom's hole throbs.

"What are you going to do?" Jaebeom asks in between kisses, even though he knows. He'd be a fool not to.

"Let me." Jinyoung answers, and pulls away from the kiss to shuck his underwear off, revealing his hard cock. Jinyoung's cock is longer than Jaebeom's, but thinner. Jaebeom wants to touch it.

Jinyoung positions himself so that he's in between Jaebeom's legs, and then he slides Jaebeom's feet up so that his knees are forced to bend. He pours more of the liquid from the vial.

"Don't touch me." Jaebeom whispers.

Jinyoung drags his cock around Jaebeom's rim, the same way he'd done with his finger. Jaebeom closes his eyes. That was why Jinyoung had put his fingers inside him. So that he wouldn't have to bear Jinyoung's cock right away.

He feels the tip of Jinyoung's cock go inside him. It feels odd. It's wider than Jinyoung's three fingers, and warmer. Jaebeom resists at first, tensing his muscles, but Jinyoung just thrusts past the resistance.

Jinyoung thrusts in all the way, and Jaebeom feels the air leave his lungs. The feeling of having Jinyoung inside him is like nothing he's ever felt before. It's a feeling of fullness where he isn't used to. It isn't the best feeling, nor is it the worst.

Jaebeom is inextricably connected to Jinyoung, and he hasn't decided yet that he wants to be.

Jinyoung starts off slow, with shallow thrusts. And then they aren't shallow. Jaebeom can feel just the thick head of Jinyoung's cock still inside him before Jinyoung drives in again and again.

"Look at how easy you take me." Jinyoung says in a low voice, hips starting to thrust in and out. His fingers grip into the meat of Jaebeom's thigh. He's fucking into Jaebeom hard. And Jaebeom almost likes it.

He's forced up the bed with the force of Jinyoung's thrusts, and he can feel his cock slap his stomach with each push.

"You're taking me so well." Jinyoung says through his pants, and even though his words are filthy, Jaebeom can't help but feel as though they're a perverse compliment.

Jinyoung throws his head back and Jaebeom can't help but trace the length of his throat with his eyes.

Jinyoung fucks into him hard. Jaebeom tries to yank at his restraints, but the rope just skins his already raw wrists.

He yelps as Jinyoung's hips slam into his.

"Shh." Jinyoung says, thrusting in and out. In and out. Jaebeom can't help himself, he's overwraught. He makes another yelping noise. "You need to be quiet or someone will hear you." Jinyoung continues. "Unless that's what you want." Jaebeom doesn't even think he cares at this point.

Something pokes at Jaebeom's lips and he opens his mouth to say something when Jinyoung's fingers press into his mouth. Jaebeom opens his mouth wider and sucks slightly on Jinyoung's fingers.

"You like that?" Jinyoung asks, but it isn't in a mean voice. "Next time you'll suck on my cock like that." Jaebeom gags slightly, and his eyes tear up. He wonders what it would feel like to have Jinyoung's cock in his mouth. He'd want to bite it off. He takes the fingers deeper into his mouth, so that they graze the back of his throat. Jaebeom gags slightly. Jinyoung's cock is inside him, and Jinyoung's fingers are in his mouth and Jaebeom can't do a single thing to stop either of those things.

Suddenly Jinyoung pulls his fingers out roughly, and Jaebeom can feel a thick string of saliva drip down his chin.

"Will you be quiet now?" He asks and Jaebeom nods.

Then one of Jinyoung's thrusts does something different. Where the other thrusts had been deep, had been Jinyoung fucking him to get as much of his cock in Jaebeom as possible, this one is relatively shallow, and it touches somewhere sensitive. A flutter of pleasure zings up Jaebeom's spine at the sensation and he lets out an involuntary noise -- something louder than a gasp.

Jinyoung thrusts in again, hitting the same spot. Jaebeom feels his brain short-circuit a little bit.

"Good?" Jinyoung asks, fucking into that spot again and again. Jaebeom hears himself make some kind of squeaking noise. He hadn't even known that he could make a noise like that. But he doesn't have any control over his body at the moment. He can only feel Jinyoung. His eyes are weeping still, and he can't make them stop. "If only you could see yourself right now."

Jaebeom makes the squeaking noise again, throwing his head back onto the mattress.

"Oh god. Oh god." Jinyoung chants, thrusts getting a little less coordinated.

He pulls out with a groan. Jaebeom's body feels strange without Jinyoung's cock inside, as if he misses it. He feels empty.

Jinyoung jerks his cock once, twice, and releases -- his warm come spurting in and around Jaebeom's hole. Jaebeom feels gross. He feels used. He feels aroused.

"Oh my god." Jinyoung pants out. "Holy shit." He's staring at Jaebeom like he's never seen something better in his life. His sated expression makes him look younger, Jaebeom can't help but notice.

Jaebeom feels like he just simultaneously won and lost something.

Jinyoung moves so that he's straddling Jaebeom's hips. The weight is almost uncomfortable. It puts pressure on Jaebeom's thighs, reminding him of how much he needs to come.

"I- I'm-" He says.

"Go on." Jinyoung says, rubbing his release around Jaebeom's hole with a lazy finger. It feels dirty. It feels humiliating. But Jaebeom has never wanted to come more in his life. God, he's getting more aroused just knowing that Jinyoung did this to him. "Come for me." He works a few fingers in Jaebeom's hole, pushing his come inside, and Jaebeom feels so fucking wrong. He shouldn't have come here, to this house. He should've had someone else do this.

He can feel his hole gaping, and he can feel Jinyoung's heavy eyes on him. Jaebeom makes a kind of whimpering noise and bucks his hips up a few times. He can't touch himself but if he focuses on the warm release dripping from his hole, and how throbbing hard he is, and how Jinyoung traced his fingers down his skin... He tenses his abdominal muscles and his cock moves, and he tenses again, and feels that delicious, disgusting feeling come over him. His breaths come in and out, in and out. He tenses his muscles again, and they connect to something a little lower in his pelvis.

His breaths go in and out, in and out. Jaebeom inexplicably pictures Jinyoung releasing on his face.

Jaebeom comes loudly, cock spurting gobs of release onto his stomach. It's a shivery, hazy orgasm that lights up his body from the tips of his toes to the hair on the back of his neck. Every part of his body feels as if it's trembling.

And Jinyoung is still just staring at him with those handsome eyes. Jaebeom comes again, and it seems like more of a feat this time, because he has hardly any release left. He's never come like that before. He can feel the weight of what he's just done on him.

"How does that feel?" Jinyoung asks. Jaebum's mouth can't quite form words, but his thighs visibly tremble in response. Jinyoung smiles. "Hmm. Must not be terrible then. I haven't seen anyone come like that before." He feels terrible, Jaebeom thinks, but that's why it feels so good. He doesn't understand why his body is responding like this. His limbs feel like they're buzzing, and his head feels a little hazy. He feels off-kilter. He wants to leave.

Jaebeom pulls at the rope somewhat idly, and Jinyoung makes a surprised noise, before scrambling to the head of the bed. Jinyoung unties the knots with nimble fingers and Jaebeom moves instantly, shaking his arms loose of the tension. Jinyoung looks taken aback, as if he's expecting Jaebeom to hit him or something. Jaebeom goes to sit up, but his arms buckle slightly underneath himself and he collapses backwards. Jinyoung's arms fly out to support him, but Jaebeom tenses.

"Sorry." Jinyoung says, but he's still holding onto Jaebeom.

"Just. Give me a minute." Jaebeom says through gritted teeth. He feels frustrated that his body isn't responding the way he wants it to.

"One second." Jinyoung says, and stands up to rummage in one of his desk drawers. He doesn't seem to care at all that he's completely naked.

Jaebeom tries to catch his breath for a moment.

Jinyoung comes back and holds out a piece of hwanggollyeot in his hand. Jaebeom stares at it for a long moment. He hasn't had yeot, or any kind of hangwa since he was a young boy. It makes his stomach turn to think that this is just the life Jinyoung lives -- the life where he can give away pieces of something as rare and expensive as this to someone he sleeps with. He feels disgust bubble up in his stomach.

But he snatches the sweet out of Jinyoung's hand anyways. He doesn't know when his next opportunity to eat something like this will be.

There's a moment of quiet, the only sound being the crunch of the sweet as Jaebeom eats it. He savours the sweetness -- each grain of rice and corn are a treat within themselves. He hasn't had white rice in a year, let alone in a sweet like this.

He doesn't thank Jinyoung. He doesn't even look at Jinyoung. He just eats the yeot slowly. Perhaps its the additional time, or perhaps its the sugar from the sweet, but Jaebeom gradually comes back to himself.

It's time to leave, he thinks to himself. He's overstayed his visit.

He forces himself to stand up on wobbly legs. Something leaks down his leg as he does. Jaebeom just reaches for his underclothes, dressing as quickly as he can. He swipes Jinyoung's shirt too, beside his trousers, and wipes his inner thighs and his ass. Jinyoung makes a tutting noise but Jaebeom ignores it. If Jinyoung isn't going to be a gentleman, neither is he.

Jinyoung passes him his shirt and Jaebeom takes it without a word. Jaebeom's shirtsleeves drag over the sensitive rope marks as he dresses. His thighs quiver as he pulls his trousers and boots on.

Jinyoung still isn't dressed. It feels odd for Jaebeom to be fully dressed while Jinyoung lounges on the bed naked. Watching him.

"How come I've never seen you before today?" Jinyoung asks.

"You and I have nothing in common." Jaebeom says. "Why would we see each other?" Jinyoung's cock is half-hard again, Jaebeom notices.

"We could though." Jinyoung says.

"We could never." Jaebeom replies, glaring at Jinyoung.

"But we just did."

"I came here to kill you."

"And you didn't. And you can't lie to me and say that you didn't enjoy what we did."

"What? Can't even say it? Say that we fucked?" Jaebeom asks in a brittle voice.

"Is that all we did?" Jinyoung asks, voice a little higher than before. Jaebeom doesn't answer his question.

"The Korean Empire will be free." Jaebeom says, breath hitching in his throat. "You'll see."

"Will you be? Free?" Jinyoung asks, tone slipping back into that of careful nonchalance. Jaebeom tenses.

"Of course I will." He says. "I'm not the one who lives in a palace paid for by violence, or forced to use a name that isn't theirs. I don't need to pretend that I'm not Korean." He says cuttingly. Jinyoung's mouth flattens until his pouty lips have flattened. It isn't particularly attractive, Jaebeom notes.

"I'm not Korean." Jinyoung says insistedly. Jaebeom snorts out a disbelieving laugh.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Bastard."

"You can call me whatever you want. It doesn't change anything."

"But someday it will." Jaebeom says, feeling some of his fire come back. "Someday you'll be remembered for exactly who you are. A traitor."

"You didn't kill me though." Jinyoung replies. "Are you going to come back tonight and kill me in my sleep?" Jinyoung asks. It sounds almost as if he wants Jaebeom to come back. Jaebeom wants to laugh.

"No." Jaebeom answers honestly. "You won't see me again." He adds, even though he doesn't need to give Jinyoung any information about himself. He doesn't owe Jinyoung anything. There's a train ticket to Sinuiju in his knapsack at home. He'll be gone by midnight.

Jinyoung opens his mouth as if he might say something, and then shuts it. He stays silent for a long moment.

"The patrolmen are out this time of day to make sure that no students are causing trouble. You'd better be careful on your way out." Jinyoung says eventually.

Jaebum doesn't bother with a response. He won't get caught. And besides, what does Jinyoung care?

He doesn't look at Jinyoung on his way out, but he does pause to look at the photograph of the woman again. Her smile seems forced now that he's looked at it a few times.

Jaebeom shoves his cap on his head and slips out the window, into the waning sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bunch of research, so I thought I would include some pertinent bits here for the sake of clarity. If I've made a terrible mistake anywhere, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. 
> 
> I set this fic in 1936, before Koreans were forced to take Japanese names (1939 loosely), which is why Jaebum doesn't go by a Japanese name. At this time they were forced to communicate only in Japanese. 
> 
> Jinyoung's fictional Japanese name was actually a popular name in Japan in the 1910s/1920s when he would've been born.
> 
> Jinyoung's fictional father is named after the 114th emperor of Japan. It was common to name children after emperors/empresses. 
> 
> Their swearing is not historically accurate FYI lmao. 
> 
> Yeot is a kind of Korean sweet (hangwa). 
> 
> Sinuiju is a city in North Korea on the border with China. I'll let you make your own conclusion about what happens to Jinyoung and Jaebeom.


End file.
